


Statements

by scarletwanda



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Police, Questioning, Robbery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 06:39:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20466674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletwanda/pseuds/scarletwanda
Summary: you witness a robbery leading you to meet the very cute detective Santiago.





	Statements

You were sitting in a police precinct, the 99th police precinct to be exact. You were sitting on a chair next to one of the detectives desk, Santiago her name was. She had told you when she shook your hand to take your statement. You had one elbow on her desk, leaning your head on your hand. Your head feeling like it was about to explode. You were wearing a grey shirt, at least it was when you put it on this morning. Now it was mostly red. A darker red around the edges, where the blood dried already. Everywhere around you people were walking in all sorts of directions. People typing away at computers. People talking amongst each other. 

“Y/N?” You heard detective Santiago say, pulling you out of your trance. “Yeah, sorry. What were you saying?” “I wanted to know if you could give me some sort of description about the robber.” She asked, but before you could answer she continued: “Can I get you anything? Like a coffee? Or do you wanna go somewhere quiet?” “Yeah, uh somewhere quiet sounds nice.” And with that she stood up, telling you to follow her. 

Arriving at an interrogation room, she told you it was the only quiet room she had right now. You assured her it was fine before asking if she could get you a water. She went to go get it while you sat down at the table. It was a small room. Quite dark, with just one table in the middle. Two chairs on each side. On one side of the room was a mirror. A mirror you knew functioned as a window on the other side. 

After a couple minutes she came back, a bottle of water in her left hand. Handing it to you you quietly thanked her before she sat down. “So do you wanna keep going where we left off? Or start from the beginning?” She was really nice, you thought. And you couldn’t help but notice she was very pretty, with her brown hair tucked into a neat ponytail. A black suit on with a light blue shirt underneath. Thinking this was definitely not the time you took a sip of your water before starting from the beginning:

“I was at this convenient store on 7th, I was the only one in there beside the cashier. I think she was about 18, very young. When this guy walked in and pointed a gun at her, telling her to empty the register. She froze, she couldn’t move. You could tell. But he didn’t care. He hadn’t seen me yet, so I hid behind one of the racks before calling the police. I couldn’t see him from where I was sitting, but I could see her. She was slowly starting to move as he yelled at her. Like she was getting out of this trance she was in. She emptied the register like he said but he wasn't satisfied with the amount of money so he started yelling again. He kept saying there must be some kind of safe that had more money in it. So she started walking over to the other side of the store, told him that the safe was in the back. And he looked like he was gonna hit her when she started walking. So I jumped out and yelled ‘stop!’ But it startled him and he fired the gun. And it hit her.” You sighed deeply, taking another sip of water. Before continuing:

“After that he ran, and I ran over to the girl. I had 911 on the line and told them what happened. And the girl on the line told me what to do before the paramedics came. I didn’t see him clearly at all. I only know he was Caucasian, he wore these run down jeans with red shoes. And he wore a black hoodie, which he had pulled up so I couldn’t see his face.” 

The whole time Santiago was writing everything down, nodding along. Once you finished she thanked you and you guys made your way back over to her desk. “So do you need anything else?” You asked 

“Just your phone number.” She said, scribbling something on the file. You raised you eyebrows at her, and when she looked up at you she quickly said: “For the file! In case we need another statement.” “Oh” you laughed, a little relieved thinking this was a weird time to ask your number. But also a little disappointed. You scribbled down your number before saying: “Well, thanks for helping me detective.” “Please, call me Amy.” “Alright Amy, thank you.” “No problem, do you want me to give you a ride home?” “Oh no need, I live two blocks from here. I’ll walk.” 

“**I’ll walk you home **then.” She said, taking her jacket off the back of her chair, putting it on. “You really don’t have to.” “I insist.” She said, and with that you made your way out of the building. Walking towards your house. The air was a lot colder than it was before the robbery. Or maybe it was just the exhaustion of the night taking its toll on you, but the cold started to make you shiver. 

Amy looked over at you before shrugging off her jacket. “**Take my jacket. It’s cold outside.**” “Aren’t you gonna be cold?” You asked, hesitant to take the jacket from her. “No, I’m fine. Plus I don’t have blood all over me, that’s probably why you’re so cold.” Taking her jacket you mumbled a quick thank you before putting it on. It smelled nice, like laundry detergent and perfume. It was comfy and warm, making you feel better instantly.

When you arrived at your apartment building, both of you stopped. Being the first to break the silence you said: “Thanks for walking me home, you really didn’t have to.” “It’s no problem, you must be pretty shaken up after all that.” “I wasn’t when it was happening, it was like my body just went on auto pilot. But when they put her in the ambulance and me in the cop car, I don’t know. It just hit me.” 

“I get it, it’s never easy to witness something like that.” She said, putting a hand on your upper arm. The gesture was comforting. And maybe it was this crazy night talking, but you suddenly felt this surge of confidence run through you. Taking matters into your own hands you asked: “Can I have your number? To ask you out on a date, not for a file.” You laughed. She laughed too before nodding “Yes, I’d like that.” Handing her your phone, she put her number in. 

“Thank you, for your number. And for tonight.” You said smiling at her. “You really have to stop thanking me, I thought I was nice but this takes the cake.” She chuckled. “Sorry,” you laughed “So I guess I’ll text you.” “I’ll be waiting.” She said, before giving you one last smile and walking off. Back towards the precinct. Walking into your apartment you couldn’t help but be glad that your shitty night had a happy ending. Your smile grew even more when you felt the familiar fabric around your arms. You still had her jacket. 


End file.
